Johnathon Hawk
Appearance History A Hero is Born Johnathon Hawk was born on the 15th of May 5,818 B.C. in the slums of a northern Egyptian city located near the Nile Delta in Egypt. He was born into a strange and poor family, however strange his parents were he was worse. John always knew about this being that lived within him, a being that was attached to his soul and bound to him for eternity. The being’s name was Dagon, a legendary Dragon who sold his soul to the great God Horus who promised Dagon many adventures and a fruitful life. Dagon’s soul was attached to the next child to be born who was destined for greatness, and throughout John’s life, he made both good and bad decisions but they did make him great. By the age of four, John started training with his father. He began learning how to fight as his father did, wielding powerful magic and energy control to advance past his father’s skills. Once John reached the age of seven he was placed under the care of Per Anhk, The House of Life, an Egyptian Magical Society dedicated to preserving creation. He trained with Per Anhk, advancing through the ranks until he discovered the truth behind them, that they were just a disguise for the much more powerful and large faction that controlled almost the entire world known only as The-Order. John was accepted into The-Order by the age of ten. They sent him across the world to China where he learned Martial Arts and Zanjutsu, during this point his parents where commanding armies in a war against great enemies of The-Order. His family was reunited for the first time in six years when he was only fourteen; sadly, it was at the graves of his parents. His parents had lost the war and were slain by the enemies of The-Order. John swore revenge and Dagon helped him, granting him enough power to rise further through the ranks farther than his family had ever imagined, to the rank of Supreme Shogun within two years. At this point he studied who his future foe was to be, scanning every little detail until he realized their plan; their plan was to reawaken the Titans from Greece. John crossed the seas into Egypt, being met by a friend who governed the section of The-Order that was located within Greece. The two conversed on the topic of the enemy known as Tyrael, an apparent angel who was brought to slay the innocents of Earth. John would not allow this and within only a few weeks, managed to locate the tyrant called Tyrael. Johnathon met Tyrael’s army with his own, however he was too late, and the Titans were reborn. Both Dagon and John had no idea how to face them, until Dagon remembered what the Titans were. Dagon told John of a spell hidden through time that had the power to slay a Titan. This spell however didn’t act as a weapon, it enhanced a weapon. He used this spell and his bronze dagger to slay each and every one of the Titans; he basked in their blood as he took them all down one by one. He stood in their blood, on top of the largest of them all, looking to the Gods as they descended and granted him Immortality for saving the world from the evil of Tyrael and slaying the Titans so they may never return. A Villain is Made Equipment Sephtis * (Eternal Death) * A Nodachi that contains the combined power of several forms of magic that originated in Ancient Egypt. It contains the power of hundreds of Storms, Suns, Hurricanes, Earthquakes, and Ice Storms. The blade has the power to cut through anything, even material only known to exist among Gods and Ethreal beings, it also contains the power to destroy Souls with ease. Johnathon can use magic from this blade whenever he chooses, allowing him to emmit the power of several Suns and any of the elements used to create the blade, even Ice. The blade was created by several Gods; Ra, the God of the Sun, Horus the God of War and even Susano'o the God of Seas and Storms. SRTD * Spiritual Reyal Telepathy Device or SRTD. * This is a device that is built into Johnathon's skull that allows him to commune with his creations, the Reyal and call in for support or to allow them to record any information. It is constantly activated and have prepared all measures in case of jamming and/or blocking of signel. Johnathon would make contact with his creations to either follow John into the area or to stay back until he gives the word to follow in. It has been programmed with The Paradox Code, preventing it from being hacked or cut off. Abilities Shadow Kudema * (Full Shadow Manipulation/Control) * Gives Johnathon the full power to control and change Shadows, he can spawn creatures from the Shadows, make Shadows, materialize anything he desires and even consume Shadows to boost his own strength, prowess and speed. Hüper Jõudu * (Hyper Strength) * Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Hüper Kiirus * (Hyper Speed) * Users can move much faster than the average member of their species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, possibly reaching or even exceeding light speed. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, gravitational decrease, inertia, etc. Hüper Tervendav * (Hyper Healing) * The user can rapidly regenerate, in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, slowing aging. He can regrow missing limbs. He is generally in very good physical shape as his body is constantly reverting to healthy state. Vale Surematu * (An Immortal) or (False Immortal) * Users of this ability never age, and as a result, they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, the user will always be at their physical prime. The user will also be immune to aging abilities, such as Age Acceleration or Reversal. Dākuu~ingu No Kengen * (Umbrakinetic Wing Manifestation) * The user has or can form wings out of darkness and use them from transportation to offensive and defensive purposes such as using them as a shield to block oncoming attacks or slicing the user's target with a dark energy sting. Achievements Johnathon_Hawk/General|General Johnathon_Hawk/ParadoxCode|The Paradox Code Johnathon_Hawk/Reyal|Reyal